marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivier Bedwette (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Cleveland, Ohio | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Has a large tattoo of a bull's-eye on his chest. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former survival course operative; former CIA operative | Education = | Origin = Highly trained soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Sal Buscema; Klaus Janson | First = Marvel Treasury Edition #12 | Last = Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Sitting Bullseye was a CIA operative who was sent to infiltrate the American Indian Movement to look for proof that they were producing illegal alcohol. The Natives eventually discovered his true identity and tattooed a large target on his chest before running him off of their reservation. The CIA let Sitting Bullseye go as he could no longer work undercover with such an identifying mark. He was one of the mediocre super-villains gathered by Dr. Angst to form the Band of the Bland. Angst had gathered them as part of a plot to assassinate then-presidential candidate Howard the Duck. Bullseye and the rest believed that the reason for this attack was to raise their own profile, but in actuality Angst had been hired by an outside party to murder Howard. Bullseye and the rest were also tricked into believing that their powers had been enhanced by a mystical element called Promethium, which was actually a placebo administered by Angst. The Band of the Bland confronted Howard at Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum where Howard was helped by the Defenders. The Defenders defeated the Band and they were presumably sent to prison. Years later, Bullseye was released from prison and had started a business where he ran a survival techniques training course for rich businessmen. Dr. Angst escaped from prison and approached Bullseye, as well as the rest of the Band, reorganizing them to carry out his latest plot. This scheme became known as the Cosmic Squish Principle and involved releasing a large amount of pocket universes into their own dimension, thereby destroying the universe as it currently was, and creating a new world which the Band of the Bland would be the masters of. The Band were defeated by a group consisting of Howard the Duck, the She-Hulk, Louise Mason, The Terror, the Critic and Brent Wilcox. Sitting Bullseye targeted the old and wheelchair-bound Laslo Pevely, not knowing that he was secretly the Terror, and chased him into a nearby jungle, where he instead took a savage beating from the Terror, who regained his superhuman powers just in time to defeat the Band. | Powers = | Abilities = Sitting Bullseye has been trained by the CIA and is therefore adept in hand-to-hand combat, espionage techniques and in the use of conventional firearms. He is also very good with a bow and arrow. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Firearms of various types, knives, grenades. Previously used a bow and arrow with suction-cup tipped arrows as his weapon of choice. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/sitbulls.htm }} Category:Spies